Amar duele y el Dolor es mi droga
by Charity Kaori
Summary: No soy su padre biológico, pero sí su padre del alma. Lo crié yo, le cambié los pañales yo…Y ahora tengo sueños húmedos con él. Sukisho no me pertenece, desgraciadamente u.u


La vida no es como un cuento de hadas. No Existen los finales felices, ni los matrimonios que duran una eternidad, ni el enamoramiento a primera vista.

En definitiva, la vida no es más que una sucesión interminable de hechos que, muchas veces, no le encontramos explicación. Y es entonces cuando metemos al destino de por medio, o a Dios para llenar esos huecos.

No soy bueno en casi nada. Tengo malhumor, un pasado que me atormenta y un presente deslucido. Odio culpar de eso al destino, porque sé que fui yo, sólo yo, el que hizo que mi vida se fuera a la mierda.

Como cada día, finjo que no me hace daño su felicidad. Verlo feliz, sonriendo, sonrojarse, amando…Escuchando por las noches sus palabras… sus gemidos de susto en medio de las pesadillas…

Estoy enfermo, lo sé…Y mucho más por anhelar a alguien que me es imposible…A mi propio hijo.

No soy su padre biológico, pero sí su padre del alma. Lo crié yo, le cambié los pañales yo…Y ahora tengo sueños húmedos con él.

Si es que existe el cielo y el infierno, sé que ya tengo mi pase directo al inframundo con los pensamientos impuros que invaden mi mente cuando despiertas por las mañanas, mi dulce Sora.

Hoy es un ejemplo perfecto.

Nanami acaba de irse…Tenía que pasar más temprano por el Hospital a causa de una emergencia…Y tu…tú te quedaste conmigo…

Los dos solos…en casa.

Y no pude aguantar la tentación.

Fui hasta tu cuarto, ese lugar que era como un santuario y las puertas del infierno para mí. Un lugar caótico, con millones de cosas tiradas por doquier, libros deshojados y fotografías de ti y tus otros dos…"amigos".

No creas que me engañas, Sora. Ese chico de cabello rosado, ese chico…te gusta.

Y Eso es algo que me corroe por dentro. Porque quisiera ser yo el que ocupe tus pensamientos todo el tiempo, como tú ocupas los míos.

Estás en cada segundo de mi patética y fingida vida. Cuando cierro los ojos, eres tú y tu maldita y hermosa sonrisa encandilándome, cuando estoy con Nanami y le hago el amor…eres tú al que veo gemir en mi cama, con ese hermoso cabello celeste, esos ojos color cielo, esa voz tan…tan…única.

Y tan erótica.

Soy un cobarde, lo sé. Tendría que haber dejado a Nanami, haber… haber dejado de pensar en ti y en lo que hicimos una tarde de Abril cuando tus ganas y las mías fueron demasiado fuertes. Y, aunque me arrepienta, sé que no puedo seguir pensando en ti de la misma manera.

Aunque ese hecho, sinceramente, es mucho más que imposible.

Te amo, Sora y, sin embargo, me dedico a verte crecer, amar, sonreír y odiar cada hora, a cada instante, con esa vaga esperanza que todo algún día se acabe.

Sé que Nanami lo sabe. No por nada te ha matriculado en un internado, un internado demasiado lejos, demasiado costoso, pero que resulta una solución irrisoriamente efectiva.

Con cuidado, me siento al borde de tu cama, observando tu tranquilo rostro, relajado, sereno, hermoso.

Mi mano está temblorosa a la hora de acariciar tus cabellos. Son tan suaves y delicados…Ese color celeste es tan raro y…cautivador. Sin duda, todo en ti llama a la lujuria, al pecado, a pudrirme en el placer de ser uno contigo, de escucharte gemir aunque sea el nombre de otro.

Esto es tan patético…Sora. Estoy enamorado de ti, me acosté contigo, te digo a cada instante lo que siento y sé que tu te lo tomas en broma.

Eso…eso es realmente doloroso, amor.

¿Minato?- esa voz…ese tono de voz tan…hermoso.

Sora…-mi voz sale demasiado ronca, como si quisiera llorar en cualquier momento.

¿Sucede algo?- preguntaste, sentándote como pudiste en la cama, tallándote los ojos en un gesto tan…angelical y provocador.- ¿Por qué lloras?

…Por nada…Por nada, Sora.

Y te abracé. Soy tan patético, tan estúpidamente patético que temo decirte a ti la causa de estas lágrimas.

La vida no es más que un compendio de cosas, de sucesos, muchas veces dolorosos e incomprensibles. El amor es uno de ellos.

Porque para mí, amar duele. Y el dolor es mi droga.

Sólo quiero estar contigo unos instantes más. Robarle al tiempo unas últimas horas antes de terminar con esto de raíz.


End file.
